


Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find (you and I, collide)

by supernxva23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, JATP Week, but then i had to make it gay, carrie and julie don't fall out and instead become girlfriends, julie is sus and carrie stresses, julrie, love me some carrie & nick friendship, not in my carrie series bc i wanted that to be purely platonic, this is kind of a mess, this started off as a carrie and julie never stop being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: 'That gave Carrie an unpleasant shiver. It had to be about her new band, right? It must be. It couldn’t be about anything else, Carrie’s sure of it. No, she’s not. She’s totally unsure.'--or, julie is acting weird and carrie thinks she's totally gonna break up with her.
Relationships: Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Nick & Carrie Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find (you and I, collide)

**Author's Note:**

> first fic outside of my carrie series!
> 
> basically, carrie and julie never had a falling out and became girlfriends.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Julie was totally going to break up with her. Carrie was sure of it. She’d been more distant than usual, because she was obviously still grieving her mom, which Carrie totally understood. They had just moved from best friends to girlfriends, with Julie admitting that she was kinda in love with her, a few months before Julie’s mom died.

It put a strain on their new relationship, but they pulled through. Taking it one day at a time, they managed to not lose sight of each other. Days spent at each other’s side, Julie’s hand in Carrie’s. Words spoken softly between the two.

Comforting touches and giggling for no reason, sometimes turning into tears from fresh memories. Hands rubbing Julie’s back as she cried until she fell asleep. Some days though, were spent lying in the backyard, hands intertwined as Carrie quietly sung love songs as Julie squeezed her hand and listened.

Watching Julie struggle was torture and she wanted to do more for her, but people grieve in their own ways. Carrie had to let her find her own way back, still offering a hand to hold while she did. Julie was coming back around, still not eager to sing or play piano quite yet. And Carrie doesn’t push, she’d never.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss Julies’ serenading, though. So when Julie runs out on her last shot to stay in the music program, she’s not entirely surprised. Running after her, right on Flynn’s heels, she throws her arms over the spaces of Julie that Flynn doesn’t occupy. The trio hugs and the two friends try to push as much love and support that they can to their girl.

Flynn leaves the two, having somewhere to be, and Carrie only lets Julie go when all her tears have dried up, telling her to call when she gets home. Carrie had Dirty Candy rehearsal for the spirit rally, but stills turns up her phone ringer for Julie’s call. The girls would normally hate a ringing phone during rehearsal, but seeing Carrie’s worried face, they let it slide.

The girls love Julie, and they absolutely love to tease Carrie about how ‘in love’ she is, and how her and Julie are ‘couple goals’. Julie, being the only non-DC to be allowed into rehearsals, (besides a handful of times the girls let Flynn in with Julie, she’s surprisingly great at charming her way into people’s hearts), is someone they all trust to give feedback on their routines. And if Carrie walks by her during breaks to sneak a kiss or two in, she doesn’t notice the smiles on the girls’ faces as they watch the two be so in love with one another.

Carrie was shocked, to say the least, when out of nowhere, after the spirit rally performance, she hears a familiar voice rise over the buzz of the student body. Carrie makes her way through to the front, looking at the stage in awe of her girlfriend. Then suddenly, three, undeniably cute boys appear alongside her.

Confusion takes over and just as quickly, is stomped out when she sees how bright the smile on Julie’s face is. Just seeing her like this again is infectious, and Carrie vibes along with the song. Julie spots her and crouches down, singing the next few lines to her, and winks before going back upstage to finish off the song.

The crowd claps and hollers while the band bows. They fade into silence when the band disappears. ‘What the hell…’ Carrie thinks. Julie stands awkwardly until the stagehand questions her about where the band went. “Wait, were those holograms?” Carrie hears Kayla ask next to her.

“Yes! Yeah, they’re holograms!” Julie exclaims with a very forced wave of enthusiasm. ‘Yeah, she’s definitely hiding something’ Carrie thinks. She’ll be questioning her girlfriend later. Carrie walks out with the crowd after she sees Mrs. Harrison and Principal Lessa stick around. Carrie passes Flynn with a ‘did you know about this?’ look on her face. Flynn shakes her head and stay behind.

Making her way into the hall, she bumps into Nick. “Wow Carrie, your girl was on fire!” When’d she start a band?“ He asks. Carrie huffs, ”Um, I don’t know, actually…“ she says, her voice low. Nick looks at her, confused, ”She didn’t tell you? Are you guys okay?“ he asks, worried. ”Yeah, we’re good, she just never said anything about it, to me or to Flynn.“ she admits.

”Well, maybe it was just a surprise. She probably knows how worried you guys have been about her. I mean, it’s Julie, she must’ve had a reason not to tell you or Flynn. Stop worrying, I can already see you’re stressing yourself out, Care. Overthinking will be the death of you, I swear.“ Nick tries to assure her. Carrie shakes her head, glad that Nick knows how how her mind works, and glad that he knows how to diffuse it.

”You’re probably right, as usual. Thanks Nick, how would I survive without you?“ she jokingly flutters her lashes. ”Excuse me miss, you have a girlfriend!! Don’t forget, we tried us once and it was definitely not meant to be.“ he jokes back. ”Well, at least I got a great friend out of the experience.“ Carrie says.

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome, huh?” Nick replies, acting full of himself. Carrie punches his shoulder with a little force, “Ow.” he laughs. “Okay, tough guy, I’ll see you at lunch.” she tells him, moving to her locker. “Later loser!! And don’t stress, okay? You guys are solid!” Nick leaves her with a reassuring smile.

Opening her locker, she sees Flynn fly by her, looking angry. She turned, ready to yell after her when Julie came jogging around the corner. “Julie, what’s going on? Is Flynn okay?” Carrie asks. “Flynns’ mad at me.” Julie replies. “What, why?” Carrie questions. “I…lied to her.” Julie admits. “Well, what did you lie about? You never lie, especially to Flynn.” Carrie says.

Julie’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Finally, she sighs, “She asked me about the band I played with and I lied. She asked why I was keeping them a secret and I told her they didn’t like to be seen.” Julie says. “Why lie, Jules? You don’t lie, like, ever.” Carrie asks her.

“I can’t tell you.” says Julie. “Why not?” Carrie asks softly. Julie’s face falls, “I just, I can’t Care, I’m sorry.” Carrie sighs, hearing the bell ring. “Well, I gotta get to class, but we’re talking about this later, okay?” she states, “You know I love you Jules, but you are acting really sus, babe. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll figure out what to do.” she tells her, resting a hand on Julie’s arm, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a soft smile before shutting her locker and making her way to her next class.

Julie seemed to be in a stressful crisis over lying to Flynn, so even though Carrie was worried about her friends, she thought that Julie didn’t need another friend to stress over. Carrie sent a text to Flynn, asking her if she was alright, but hadn’t gotten anything back by the end of the school day.

Carrie knows Julie will come clean about whatever it is, so she’ll leave her to her own devices. Julie can’t hold stuff in for too long. An hour after school ends, Carrie gets a text.

_’Okay, I’m going to talk to Flynn later, I don’t know when yet, but I want to talk to you too. I’ll text you after I talk with Flynn, ok? ‘ — Molinuhhh_

_‘Sounds serious, nothing bad right?’ — Care_

_‘I’m not sure yet…’ — Molinuhhh_

That gave Carrie an unpleasant shiver. It had to be about her new band, right? It must be. It couldn’t be about anything else, Carrie’s sure of it. No, she’s not. She’s totally unsure. Panic starts to set in. Oh god. This is it, isn’t it? ‘No, Carrie, stop it. It’s just like Nick said, you’re gonna stress over nothing.’ she tells herself. Then, she gets another text.

_‘I’m all good now, made up with Jules. <3’ — Fly_

She’s glad her friends worked things out, but that still doesn’t stop her brain from thinking the worst. For two hours she waits to hear from Julie. Every minute that passes, she gets more and more anxious. And finally, _finally_ , she gets a text from Julie.

_‘Come over?’ — Molinuhhh_

Carrie’s heart skips a beat.

_‘Be there in 15.’ — Care_

_‘Ok, come right to the studio.’ — Molinuhhh_

Fifteen minutes later, Carrie strides up to the studio doors. She knocks, and Julie opens the door with a nervous smile. Carrie walks in, her heart beats faster and faster. “So, what’s up Jules?” She asks. Julie takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I uh, fixed things with Flynn. We’re all good now, but I really needed to tell you something and it couldn’t wait till tomorrow.” Julie says, “ Uh, it’s a little hard to say, but I just need you to stick with me, okay?” Julie asks.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Carrie can’t stop herself from spitting out. That stops Julie in her tracks. Shocked, she stammers out, “What?? No, Carrie, I’m not breaking up with you! Of course, I’m not.” Julie exclaimed, with a laugh of disbelief, “I have a ghost band!” Now it’s Carrie’s turn to freeze. “A what band?” Carrie asks.

“A ghost band. The guys that played with me aren’t holograms, they’re ghosts.” Julie stated. Carrie’s face scrunches, “Ghosts? Does Flynn know about this?” she asks. “Yeah, I told her earlier.” Julie replies. “And she believes you?” Carrie asks. Julie rolls her eyes, “ Yes, after I proved it to her, before that, she was sure I was crazy.” Julie tells her.

“Okay, can you show me, then?” Carrie asks. “I can, just, stay calm, okay?” Julie asks her. Carrie nods her head, “Yeah, calm, I’m calm.” Carrie confirms. “You should take a seat, too.” Julie says. Carrie sits in a chair and watches as her girlfriend oddly nods at the empty space behind her. Julie sits behind the keyboard and smiles at Carrie before she starts to play.

Carrie doesn’t know the song , but thinks that it’s the same one Julie had played earlier at the rally. And as Julie’s voice rises, the instruments kick in, along with the three boys she saw earlier. Julie looks up at Carrie’s loud gasp.

Carrie’s wide eyes and dropped jaw somehow don’t prepare Julie for what Carrie says next, “Julie, what the FU–”

Needless to say, Carrie was happy she didn’t get broken up with.

**Author's Note:**

> happy JATP appreciation week!!
> 
> i swear my next fic won't be carrie centric  
> the more and more i wrote for my carrie series,  
> i had to keep taking out non-platonic stuff bc i really wanted to keep that series purely platonic,  
> so instead, i channeled all of that into this!  
> title from Collide by Howie Day  
> not beta'd  
> i hope y'all liked it, let me know!  
> as always,
> 
> rose/nova


End file.
